


Te adoro

by Yuukivic



Series: Ineffable Husbands - OneShots [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Reverse Omens (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuukivic/pseuds/Yuukivic
Summary: Después de haber coincidido con sus contrapartes, Fell y Raphael vuelven a encontrarse y al fin, son capaces de decir aquellos sentimientos que se habían guardado.Continuación a los hechos sucedidos en "Te tantum diligo" y "Colosenses 3:5"Escrito junto a @No_giving_up -wattpad-Mención a las viñetas de @quitesubway -tumblr-
Relationships: Azirafell/Raphael (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Husbands - OneShots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557094
Kudos: 4





	Te adoro

Azirafell pasaba su mano por su barba, acicalándola un poco, mientras continuaba pensando en lo que había sucedido semanas atrás. No podía olvidar lo que había sucedido con Crowley, en una estancia tan parecida a aquella en la que él vivía, y con aquel mismo sillón en el que ahora estaba sentado con los pies sobre el escritorio.  
Ni siquiera había ido aún a visitar a Raphael, a pensar si todo lo que había sucedido, había sido simplemente su imaginación. Aunque conocer a la versión caída de su ángel, era algo casi imposible de pensar para él, hasta que sucedió.

—Dejate de melodramas y ve a averiguarlo...—dijo en voz alta, regañandose por un momento antes de levantarse de su asiento.

Observó el sillón con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras se colocaba bien la chaqueta y la corbata. Podía ver pequeños recuerdos de lo que había sucedido y se obligó a apartar la mirada, carraspeando. Salió de su hogar, dispuesto a presentarse en la tienda de Raphael y sincerarse con todos aquellos sentimientos que tenía en su interior. Después de todo le amaba, y era algo que no podría cambiar, gracias a su pelirrojo descarado, no iba a ser capaz de reprimirse otros tantos milenios.

Raphael por su parte, se preocupó por ordenar los volúmenes en aquella estantería frente a él, en aquella tienda de Antigüedades en la que principalmente trataba el tema astrológico, debido a sus investigaciones en el pasado. Suspiró con suavidad y se sentó en aquel sillón blanco con una mirada algo apagada, paseando sus dedos por aquel telescopio oxidado en su camino. El Arcángel apoyó su rostro entre sus propias manos y se mordió el labio, abrumado ante su encuentro de hace un par de semanas con Aziraphale, el Principado. El rostro del pelirrojo se coloreó y tragó algo de saliva, algo asustado de sus propios deseos ¿era realmente lo que quería, algo tan obsceno…De Fell?  
—Bienvenido… —como si le leyera la mente, aquella presencia demoníaca cruzó sus fosas nasales y Azirafell pasó a su negocio, haciéndole parpadear con nerviosismo y ruborizarse. Qué oportuno. —Azi… rafell…  
—Raphael... —suspiró Azirafell al ver a su ángel allí sentado, sorprendido de su propia presencia.

El peligris se puso ante él a unas pocas zancadas y simplemente se dejó llevar. Tiró con suavidad de él para levantarlo y le rodeó con sus brazos. Abrazandolo como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero siempre quiso hacer.  
—De verdad eres tú… —su voz salió casi sin pensarlo, al sentirse rodeado de la presencia del pelirrojo. Le estrechó y por segundos cerró los ojos. Eso era lo que siempre había querido, estar de aquella forma y deseaba que los minutos no pasasen y aquel momento fuese eterno. Se separó, poniendo algo de distancia entre ambos cuando se hicieron nuevamente presentes los recuerdo, y esta vez sus deseos de ponerlos en práctica con Raphael. Se rascó la barba antes de hablar.— Han sido unas semanas bastante… Singulares. Me tomarías por loco.  
—Yo tampoco puedo decir que no he vivido algo surrealista. —Raphael había bajado sus pestañas en aquel abrazo y se había dejado rodear por aquellos brazos que le sostenían con cuidado. Cuando Fell se separó de él, incluso lo lamentó un poco, no conseguía distinguir si haberse unido con Aziraphale de aquella manera le había ayudado a reprimirse o simplemente se lo hacía aún más difícil.— Sí, soy yo de verdad… ¿lo eres tú? 

Ahora que era consciente de cómo podían saber esos labios y de los amorosos sentimientos que aquel ángel guardaba por él, se preguntaba si realmente todo eso dependía de si era una especie de persona paralela con sentimientos más amplios —por eso de ser un mensajero de Dios— o si aquel demonio frente a él era capaz de experimentar tales sentimientos, como le había confesado Aziraphale mientras yacía con él.  
Como siempre, Raphael se hacía muchas preguntas.  
Con un expresión confusa, solo pudo arrastrarse de nuevo a aquellos brazos y reposar su nariz en el hueco del cuello de Azirafell, aferrándose con fuerza a su torso trajeado, sin querer arrugar su ropa, por supuesto.  
Las cejas de Azirafell se contrajeron ligeramente al ver la expresión en el rostro de Raphael. Tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar a que había sido su ángel el que inició aquel abrazo, respirando sobre su cuello, -algo que incluso le hizo estremecerse-. Subió una de sus manos a su cabeza, acariciándola con mimo, mientras que su expresión cambiaba por completo, mostrando una ligera sonrisa de felicidad, notando como el corazón le iba a mil por hora. Pero Fell sería incapaz de admitir aquello.

—¿Quién más podría ser, ángel? —pegó con suavidad su mejilla a su cabeza, inspirando su aroma antes de cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de aquel pequeño, pero perfecto momento.  
—¿Tal vez un extraño tú pero angelical y que confiese su amor eterno y etéreo hacia mí? —Raphael alzó una ceja, con aquella curiosa broma escapando de sus labios, sin dejar de referirse a la situación real que había vivido. Se alejó del demonio y estudió su rostro, con cierta timidez, mientras sus manos seguían posadas en sus antebrazos. —¿algo que confesar? 

Raphael sintió su estómago revolotear y sus mejillas rosadas, sin embargo ; una sonrisa tomó sus labios con más fuerza, mientras desviaba la mirada. 

—Tú has… —Raphael había visto al ángel que una vez fue, mucho tiempo atrás, de la misma manera que él había tomado entre mis brazos a aquel ángel caído.— Me cela, ¿qué demonios hiciste con Aziraphale? —por primera vez, en muchos años, había podido pronunciar su anterior nombre sin dudar. Ladeó el rostro buscando su mirada, pero el pelirrojo la desvió. Tomó con cuidado su mentón para alzar su rostro y observar cada rasgo, sus ojos dorados y aquellos labios que ya había probado. Y ese rubor que se posaba en sus mejillas.— Te amo más que a mi propia existencia, Raphael… No se que haria sin ti.

Aunque bien parecía que aquel plan inefable, el plan de Dios, ese del que siempre le hablaba, quería tener a ambos siempre juntos. Fell lo había comprobado, incluso Raphael, que aquellos contrarios, parecían sentir lo mismo que ellos.  
—Yo… Le hice el amor — Raphael lo admitió con una expresión serena pero un rubor tomó su rostro, carraspeó un poco y se alejó, dando unos pasos largos con sus delgadas piernas y dió la espalda al peligris.  
El arcángel estaba pasando su tiempo en la intimidad de su tienda, con aquella camisa amplia blanca de corte pirata, echando algo de menos sus trajes claros, que hubiese vestido de saber que tendría visita. El pelirrojo llevó las manos a su cintura y suspiró, bajando la mirada hasta el suelo, aún sin querer encarar a Fell, avergonzado.  
—Por su semejanza a ti, no pude rechazarle cuando me pidió que le tocase. Lo deseaba. — Tragó saliva y deslizó su mirada hacia el lado detrás de él en el que podía sentir al demonio prestando atención a sus movimientos y pasó sus dedos por su flequillo despeinado con nerviosismo. — Por cómo me siento hacia ti… también.  
Con cierto temor, giró su rostro hasta mostrar su semblante detrás de su propio hombro, enfrentando la posible respuesta de Fell, con su corazón acelerado. No sabía cómo el demonio podía reaccionar a sus palabras o juzgarle pero al menos, sabía que tenía sentimientos hacia él.  
Azirafell tensó la mandíbula ligeramente cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, aquellas acciones que había hecho con aquel otro ángel, de las cuales no podía recriminarle. Después de todo, él había hecho lo mismo con Crowley. Dio unos pasos, volviendo a acercarse a Raphael y acortando la distancia entre ambos.

—Yo también. Quiero decir, no conmigo mismo. Crowley.—dijo su nombre, como si aquello fuese suficiente para el ángel, que tal vez, no lo entendería aun.—Jamás imaginé verte como uno de los caídos… Y ahí estaba él. Tu mismo rostro, ese hermoso pelo que tienes completamente corto y sus ojos de serpiente.  
El rostro de Azirafell se suavizó mientras hablaba y observaba los ojos dorados de Raphael, aquellos que tanto le gustaban. Tomó aire antes de proseguir.  
—Desde que nos conocimos… Me estuve controlando, Raphael, me tentabas de una manera que no puedes imaginar en todos estos milenios… Encontrar a un tú, con el carácter de mil pares de demonios y aun así bondadoso, aun manteniendo tu esencia… Si aquello no me hizo amarte más de lo que hago, no se que lo haría.

El peligris mordió su labio, alzando ligeramente la mirada y tomó su mano, acariciando su dorso con el pulgar.  
—Quiero oirtelo decir, Raphael. Quiero oírlo de tus labios, de quien me enamoré y volvería a caer al infierno una y otra vez.  
—Fell —Aquel murmuro escapó como un hilo de los labios del Arcángel, en emoción, que no pudo hacer algo más que tragar saliva y tratar de enfrentar su rostro, nervioso por el tacto sobre su mano. En lo más interno de su ser llevaba siglos esperando este momento, pero siempre había tratado de ignorar sus emociones.— Todo… era diferente al tenerte frente a mí en forma de ángel. 

El de cabello cobrizo negó con suavidad, con una mirada preocupada que clavó directamente en sus manos, unidas. Aquello no era una persona paralela en la que desbocar su amor por alguien más, estaba frente a él, la persona que amaba más que a nadie y que le había acompañado tantos milenios, confesandole su amor incondicional. Justo como lo había hecho Aziraphale, pero ahí estaba él, con tantas emociones dentro que quería descorporizarse. 

—Te adoro, Fell. Lo hice desde el principio. Y créeme que evité hacerlo. —Raphael llevó su mano libre a su propio rostro, que bajó un poco, cerrando los ojos con un debate moral en su interior. —Pero esto está… esto es una locura. Eres un demonio y yo un ángel. Peor aún, un Arcángel ¿El Arcángel de la Medicina teniendo un romance frustrado con un demonio? 

El de rostro suavemente pecoso se sintió abrumado por la intensidad de la presencia de Azirafell, que aunque era algo más bajo que él, era más fuerte, poseía un cuerpo mejor dotado. No podía evitar suspirar agobiado por sus pensamientos; sin embargo la mayor parte de su ser sólo quería dejarse llevar por su corazón.  
Fell gruñó al oír las dudas que tenía Raphael. Una lucha moral en su interior que temía que acabase de la peor forma que podía pensar; un rechazo por su parte al querer seguir las reglas. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y tiró ligeramente de él para unir sus labios y besarle. Los mordió y lamió antes de separarse.

—¿Te parecería más correcto si fuese Aziraphale? —murmuró con frustración sobre sus labios, buscando su mirada.— No esperé tanto tiempo para que ahora dudes, mi querido y dulce ángel…

Azirafell no quería perderle, pero tampoco que aquella relación regresase a lo que era, un roce inocente, ver tan solo su rubor y no poder tocarle como lo estaba haciendo en aquel mismo instante.  
—Manda al infierno a todos los del cielo, a Gabriel, a quien sea, pero… Quédate conmigo. Eligeme, Raphael.  
—¿Estás tratando de tentarme? — Ahora el arcángel se temía estar cayendo directo en sus manos, el demonio era bueno en su trabajo y él sin embargo; parecía ser pésimo en el suyo. Raphael tragó saliva, con el rostro ruborizado inevitablemente, a causa de aquel beso que le había robado, y que había hecho que su pecho doliese. Había probado los labios del peligris, de su persona real, y ahora se sentía repentinamente nervioso. —Espero que esto no sea una mera prueba personal para ti.  
—Aquí el único que me tienta, eres tú a mi, ángel.—susurró con la voz melosa Azirafell, aún escuchándole hablar.  
Raphael suspiró aquellas palabras, temeroso, pero terminando por dejarse llevar entre sus manos, acortando la distancia entre sus labios una vez más, con suavidad. El arcángel cerró los ojos antes de sentir su tacto, sin querer ver lo que él mismo estaba haciendo. Sin embargo; aquel íntimo roce le hizo sentir una felicidad en su interior que hacía tiempo no experimentaba. El de cabello cobrizo se inclinó algo más y llevó sus manos al semblante del contrario también, para no tener que separarse de aquel beso hasta después de unos segundos.  
—Y a ti ¿te parecería mejor si tuviese el carácter de Crowley?— Gruñó sobre los labios de Fell, con celos, alzando sus pestañas cuidadosamente y agarrando con algo de fuerza las mejillas de este entre una de sus manos, alejándole lo suficiente para poder clavar su mirada dorada en la azul profunda del otro — Maldito búho viejo y astuto. 

Azirafell disfrutó aquel corto contacto que había tenido nuevamente con los labios de Raphael, relamiéndose incluso, deseoso de más.  
Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, al sentir aquellos celos sobre su otro yo demonio. Había sido muy tentador oirle ser mal hablado y con un carácter similar al suyo propio. Pero Raphael, era Raphael.

—Claro que no… Aunque sería una extraña y grata sorpresa oirte soltar maldiciones y tener una lengua viperina.—mordió su labio para controlar una risa, sabiendo que aquello, podría haber encendido una pequeña mecha dentro de Raphael. Frunció el ceño cuando este le alejó y con rapidez, pasó uno de sus manos por su estrecha cintura, intentando que no se alejase demasiado.—Deseas a este maldito búho.

—¿Crees que necesito una lengua de víbora para demostrártelo? — El de cabello cobrizo ignoraba de dónde había escapado aquella repentina seguridad, que probablemente emergía de su molestia leve a causa de los intentos del demonio de causar celos en él. Intentos no fallidos.  
Raphael bajó sus pestañas y deslizó sus manos de nuevo por el semblante de Fell, esta vez con más dulzura que su anterior agarre. Se dejó llevar por sus deseos y el amor que sentía en su interior, mordiéndose el labio con cierto temor, pero acercó su cuerpo al de aquel demonio, aferrándose a sus hombros con candor y suspirando con dulzura ante aquella grata sensación de sentir su calor corporal pegarse al suyo propio.  
—Fell — Gimió con suavidad y le miró de cerca, también cercano a sus labios, que le llamaban con insistencia. Con paciencia y sin despegar sus orbes dorados de él, tiró del cuerpo del llamado, guiándolo a la parte más íntima de la tienda; caminó sobre sus pasos hasta sentir su espalda contra una de las paredes. —Sé que me deseas más que a nada. Puedo sentirlo.  
Azirafell notó como se estremecía y jadeaba al oir el suave gemido de Raphael llamandole, haciendo un amago de beso al ver que comenzaba a caminar de espaldas, guiando a ambos hacia el interior de la tienda.  
Cuando el pelirrojo estuvo contra la pared, Fell apoyó su brazo en esta, observandole de cerca. Se lamió el labio superior, bajando la vista hasta los labios del contrario antes de subir de nuevo su mirada.  
—Lo empezaste a sentir siglos tarde. —Fell soltó una ligera carcajada antes de acercar de nuevo su rostro.— Ven aquí… —susurró antes de apresar sus labios y unirlos en un candente beso.  
Estrechó su cuerpo contra el suyo, acariciando su cintura a través de la ropa y disfrutando aquel beso, uno que llevaba milenios esperando a darle.

El Arcángel gimió al sentir aquellas palabras contra sus labios y la suavidad de la boca del demonio contra la suya, separando los labios para dejar que la lengua del contrario jugase con la suya propia. El de cabello cobrizo apretó su agarre en los hombros ajenos, arrugando la tela entre sus dedos.  
Raphael dejó escapar un suspiro mientras sus manos pasearon hasta el cabello despeinado de Azirafell, que acarició, jugueteando con algunos de sus mechones entre sus dedos.  
—Te amo — La confesión del de rostro pecoso escapó llena de aire, en un hilo de voz como si su corazón necesitase decirlo de una vez. Continuó besando sus labios una y otra vez en cortos besos.  
—Esto es lo más cercano que estaré a algo parecido a redimirme de ser demonio...—susurró ante la confesión de Raphael, acariciando su rostro ligeramente, besándole a la vez que él dejaba aquellos cortos besos. Podía incluso notar como sus labios se curvaban en una tonta sonrisa, tan enamorado como se encontraba de él.

La mano que acariciaba su mejilla, subió hasta su cabello, acariciándolo con suavidad y disfrutando de aquel contacto. Puso fin a sus besos, mordiendo el labio del pelirrojo, tirando ligeramente de él antes de lamerlo con lentitud y succionarlo. Sus sentimientos estaban desbocados y no sabía cuánto más podría controlarse. Quería tratarle con cariño, hacerle el amor lentamente y adorarle como se merecía.  
Raphael apoyó su cabeza en aquella pared, suspirando calurosamente al sentir aquella mordida sobre su labio y clavó su mirada en el demonio, se sentía nublar por el deseo. Sin decir nada, el Arcángel retiró suavemente la chaqueta de Azirafell, intercalando entre miradas hacia sus propios gestos y el rostro del búho. Se quedó fijo en sus orbes celeste profundo y dejó aquella chaqueta reposar en alguna parte, tragando saliva con un suave rubor. Ahora que el contrario se encontraba vistiendo aquella camisa oscura, pudo permitirse inclinarse hasta posar sus labios sobre la piel de su cuello, que lamió y besó, dejando suaves mordidas.  
Raphael fue consciente en ese momento de lo mucho que había deseado aquello; disfrutó del sabor de su piel entre sus labios y exhaló con calor, dejando salir un suave gruñido. 

—Azirafell… Permíteme...—pronunció con devoción en un susurro y deslizó sus dedos hasta los botones de aquel chaleco, comenzando a dejar ver algo más de su camisa en un proceso lento; sin retirar su mirada de su rostro por si distinguía algún signo de arrepentimiento o incomodidad. —Y por favor, no te contengas.  
—¿De donde sacaste esta seguridad? Hasta hace poco te ruborizabas solo con cruzar nuestras miradas o que te tocase un poco. —Azirafell entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, había hablado con suavidad notando como el deseo comenzaba a nublar su juicio.

Raphael estaba siendo demasiado tentador con aquellos besos en su cuello y ahora, retirando su chaleco sin apartar la mirada. Fell se preguntaba si hacía aquello de manera consciente o no, pero sin dudas, tenía un encanto natural que le estaba volviendo loco.  
Tomó sus manos apartandolas de su camisa y besó sus dedos, antes de llevar la suya propia a la corbata y aflojarla un poco, retirando los primeros botones inclusive.  
—¿Me harás disfrutar un poco antes de dedicarme solo a ti, ángel?— su voz se había vuelto mucho más ronca al comenzar a hablar.  
Raphael sintió algunos nervios tomar su cuerpo, pero bajó la mirada, mordiendo su labio levemente ante la visión frente a sus orbes dorados, que bailaban entre los movimientos del demonio.  
El Arcángel asintió con cierta timidez y se aproximó para terminar de retirar la camisa de Azirafell, dejando ver su torso pálido decorado con algo de pelo rizado.  
—Por supuesto— Susurró Raphael con suavidad, observando el tentador cuerpo de aquel hombre y acercándose aún más para comenzar a desabrochar su pantalón, disfrutando del tacto de su torso y brazos. El Arcángel aproximó sus labios al cuello y hombros de Fell, dejando suaves mordidas llenas de hambre y tomándose la libertad de acariciarle sobre la tela de su ropa Interior, aún sin haber retirado el pantalón. Se tomó su tiempo con cada gesto, deleitandose.  
Azirafell respiró profundamente mientras observaba con detenimiento el movimiento de Raphael, sus gestos y como iba a disfrutar proporcionandole placer.  
Emitió un leve gemido, echando la cabeza hacia un lado cuando notó sus labios sobre su cuello. Y no solo sus labios, también sus dientes, que mordían con una tentadora levedad. Fell no pudo quedarse quieto y desabrochó con calma la camisa del pelirrojo, aun dejandole su libertad para que tocase e hiciese lo que quisiera con él mismo.

—Raphael...—susurró, saboreando su nombre cuando comenzó a notar la calidez de su mano sobre su miembro, -encima de la ropa interior- que comenzaba a endurecerse en aquellas circunstancias.  
El Arcángel se relamió al oír su nombre escapar de los labios de Azirafell, y separó con cautela sus propios labios de la piel ajena, bajando las pestañas y separándose lo necesario para llegar hasta su rostro.  
—¿Qué…?— Murmuró con prudencia sus palabras, deseoso de tocarle, y eso hizo, retirando finalmente sus pantalones en un movimiento algo brusco, proporcionando una mordida en su propio labio. — Amor mío.  
Sus últimas palabras fueron un suspiro, qué hizo sentir sus mejillas cálidas y posó besos en el rostro del demonio, sin prisa, descansando sus labios en su faz con dedicación y paciencia. Raphael suspiró con calor al deslizar su mano dentro de la ropa interior del hombre ante sus ojos, de cabello despeinado y ojos feroces; y se sintió afortunado al poder permitirse tenerlo a su merced aunque fuese en ese instante. El de cabello cobrizo comenzó con lentos movimientos sobre el miembro ajeno, sin dejar de prestar atención a los movimientos del viejo búho, aún esperando por sus palabras.  
Los ojos del peligris se cerraron al sentir los besos sobre su rostro, notando como la calidez que siempre trataba de disimular, subía a sus mejillas.  
Su cadera se movió justo cuando deslizó sus dedos en el interior, entreabriendo los labios para jadear y emitir un leve gemido.  
Cuando pudo abrir los ojos y observó su rostro, se relamió antes de llevar su mano al rostro del pelirrojo, acariciando y retirandole el pelo al colocarlo tras su oreja.  
Eres hermoso… Y sobretodo mío, mi dulce ángel.  
—Azirafell.— Raphael murmuró su nombre con cierta sorpresa, en un suspiro, mientras el color tomaba su rostro. Aproximó su rostro a la mano que le acariciaba a la vez que ponía más insistencia en las estocadas sobre el miembro del demonio. —Sólo porque tú me ves así. 

El Arcángel sonrió con cierta timidez y bajó la mirada a sus propias acciones, respirando con cierta pesadez, por la excitación. Se sentía un pecador, y sin embargo; no cambiaría la visión frente a sus ojos ni por un millón de estrellas. Conforme la velocidad en sus movimientos aumentaba, el pelirrojo podía distinguir la humedad sobre el miembro del de orbes azules.  
—Es porque lo eres… —Fell se rio levemente antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, dejandose llevar por el placer que estaba sintiendo.— Se siente muy bien…

Terminó por murmurar con un hilo de voz, moviendo aun sus caderas, siguiendo el ritmo de su mano. Humedeció sus labios y abrió los ojos, acercándose un poco hasta el cuello de Raphael, que comenzó a besar. Su mano buscó su camisa, terminando por abrirla e introdujo esta, acariciando el torso delgado de Raphael. Sus dedos buscaron sus pezones, para estimularlos con caricias y pequeños pellizcos en aquel momento. La respiración cada vez era más pesada, y notaba como sus jadeos se entremezclaban con gemidos, tal vez, pronto terminaría.  
Un gemido avergonzado escapó de los labios del Arcángel al sentirse estimulado de un momento a otro, aquellos besos en el cuello le volvían loco y el tacto sobre su abdomen no ayudaba en absoluto.  
—Me alegro mucho— Sonrió con sinceridad, desviando la mirada hacia alguna otra parte. Raphael terminó por cerrar los ojos para evitar su mirada y se concentró en sus movimientos, así como en las caricias del demonio sobre su cuerpo. —Fell… Deja de provocarme así.  
El de cabello cobrizo hizo un pequeño puchero con aquel susurro, sintiendo su rostro ruborizado aún por aquellos cortejos por parte del peligris. Apoyó su cabeza en aquella pared y continuó con los movimientos de su muñeca, aumentando el ritmo y alzando sus pestañas lo suficiente para poder alcanzar a ver las reacciones en el semblante de Azirafell, cómo se teñía de placer, si es que se sentía bien para él aquello que le estaba haciendo.  
—No pareces muy convencido de que quieras que pare. —susurró con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
Alzó el rostro para poder ver el del pelirrojo, disfrutando de sus expresiones ahora que recibía parte de su atención. Poder verle de aquella manera, sentirle, era como estar en el Paraiso y deseaba que aquello no acabase. Paró y acarició su pecho para ir justo al otro y realizar los mismos movimientos. Fell se mordió el labio y frunció ligeramente el ceño, al notar como se tensaban sus músculos por el inminente orgasmo. Ahogó un gemido al notar cómo terminaba en su mano, notaba como tenía el rostro encendido y jadeó observando su rostro. Poco le importaba ahora hablar de manera entrecortada.  
—Ahora me toca hacerte disfrutar… —su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus manos comenzaron a descender hasta su pantalón para desabrocharlo, manteniendo su mirada fija en sus ojos. Dejó caer sus pantalones y bajó ligeramente su ropa interior, dejando su miembro completamente a la vista antes de rodearlo entre sus dedos y acariciarle lentamente.

Raphael parpadeó en confusión ante tal velocidad, pero le detuvo, agarrando la muñeca del demonio con suavidad, sin romper el contacto visual. Pudo sentir su propio rostro arder pero alzó una ceja con cierto interés.  
—¿Qué te hace pensar que hemos terminado contigo? —El de cabello cobrizo sonrió cortamente y se acercó a besar la mejilla de Azirafell, acariciando su cuerpo con sus manos.  
Fell frunció el ceño al notar su agarre y no pudo evitar mirarle con algo de confusión ante aquellas palabras. ¿Desde hace cuanto que su ángel tenía un carácter tan dominador? No le desgradaba, al contrario, le estaba mirando expectante queriendo saber a donde iba a llegar.  
El Arcángel avanzó unos pasos y aplicó fuerza sobre los hombros del peligris, consiguiendo que se sentase en uno de los sillones de aquel pequeño salón; podía verle desde arriba, pero solo buscaba dejar un rastro húmedo de besos y mordidas por su torso, quedando ahora de rodillas frente a él. La erección de Fell seguía presente y Raphael se relamió, tomándola entre sus dedos una vez más y alzando la mirada con cierta lujuria.  
—¿Crees que podrías correrte una vez más, Azirafell? —Susurró aquello casi en forma de plegaria, sin dejar de lado sus modales, y deslizó su lengua con cuidado por su glande, aún húmedo por la situación anterior y levemente colorido por la cantidad de atención. Raphael fue lento, atento a la sobreestimulación que sus tortuosos gestos podían causar a aquel demonio, y sonrió para sí. —¿Será demasiado para ti?  
—Por ti, las que quieras. —Azirafell se vio obligado a tragar, al notar que se le atragantaba las palabras al ver aquella nueva faceta del pelirrojo.

El peligris había aprovechado aquella situación para acariciar ahora su cabeza, a la vez que Raphael se acercaba peligrosamente a su miembro, comenzando a sentir sobre él su respiración incluso. Cuando su lengua le acarició, Fell gimió echando la cabeza sobre el sofá y cerrando su mano sobre el cabello de Raphael. Aquellas sensaciones sí que podrían descorporizar a aquel demonio. Su miembro, -ya sensible de la estimulación recibida- tembló, reclamando la atención de sus labios.  
Movió el rostro y buscó su mirada mientras se relamía, observando lo tentador que se encontraba en aquella postura.  
—¿Te arrodillas de la misma manera ante Dios? —susurró mientras bajaba ligeramente los párpados. Su voz estaba cada vez más grave y ronca debido a la excitación.— Ángel perverso…  
Raphael dejó escapar un gemido ante aquel agarre en su cabello, y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza. Alzó sus pestañas como pudo para mirar a Azirafell, separando los labios, sintiéndose controlador de la situación y a la vez a su completa merced.  
El de cabello cobrizo tembló levemente y dejó escapar su cálido aliento sobre el miembro del peligris, lamiendo su cabeza con húmeda lentitud. Sin despegar sus orbes dorados del semblante del demonio, se retiró lo suficiente para hablar.  
—No me arrodillo ante Dios — Después de aquello, introdujo la sensible intimidad del contrario en su boca, abrazándola con sus labios en un recorrido lento y cálido.  
Las manos del Ángel se dirigieron a los muslos contrarios ; no detuvo los movimientos de su lengua y su cabeza, y marcó un ritmo in crescendo que esperaba fuese suficiente para satisfacer a Fell. Sentir los dedos de este enterrados en su cabello hacían que el calor se extendiese por el cuerpo del pelirrojo y su respiración se volviese pesada, provocando que su voz se ahogase contra el miembro ajeno en aquel obsceno vaivén. 

La ceja de Azirafell se alzó ante aquella afirmación. Una que pondría en entredicho a Raphael frente a todos y cada uno de los ángeles del cielo.  
Mantuvo su mano sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo, acariciandole e introduciendo sus dedos ligeramente, tirando con suavidad de sus mechones cuando notaba sus movimientos en el interior de su boca. ¿En qué maldito momento habría aprendido a hacer aquello? Quizá podría ser un don de los propios ángeles, o simplemente era él. Notó como acariciaba sus muslos, aferrándose a ellos mientras movía su cabeza, arrebatandole los gemidos desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Apretó su agarre sobre su cabeza, siguiendole el ritmo que mantenía sin quitar la vista de él. Se relamió al oír aquel gemido y movió la pierna, acercando el pie a su entrepierna, rozandole de manera provocadora.

—Te excitas tan solo chupandomela, querido.

Raphael gimió, tentado por aquel roce en su entrepierna, expuesta, puesto que el demonio había retirado su ropa antes de todo aquello. El pelirrojo sintió su rostro colorearse ante aquellas palabras y el tirón en su cabello no le ayudó en absoluto; podía sentir su miembro temblar, húmedo en anticipación.  
—No estás en posición de relajarte, querido. — el Arcángel gruñó y aplicó presión en la cabeza de Fell, tapandola con su pulgar y retrasando su final todo lo posible, mientras se tomaba la libertad de aplicar fuerza en una mordida en el interior de su muslo como advertencia. —¿Vamos a hablar de cómo casi te corres solo viéndome de rodillas?  
El de cabello cobrizo deslizó su lengua por el tronco del pene de Azirafell, con un suspiro, sin retirar su mirada de él; además de no dejar de cubrir su orificio de salida. Raphael besó su ingle y dejó un rastro de besos por toda zona que rodease su principal foco de trabajo, dejando suaves lamidas igualmente.  
Fell mordió su labio, ahogando sus gemidos al sentir el mordisco y como Raphael evitaba que llegase al orgasmo. Entreabrió los labios, jadeando y notando como todo su cuerpo temblaba ansiando llegar a aquel dulce final que le prometía el ángel, que ahora jugaba con él. Las yemas de sus dedos ahora acariciaban el cuero cabelludo del pelirrojo, que se mantenía en aquella tortura, la que hacía que emitiese cortos gemidos que no podía controlar. Incluso le avergonzaba, puesto que eso no era propio de él.

—Eres tu quien es capaz de correrse con solo lamerme y que te roce… —se quejó levemente. Movió su cadera, intentando buscar contacto y roce contra sus dedos, pero no daba resultado. Su pie se mantuvo en aquel leve movimiento sobre el miembro de Raphael, si él le torturaba, no iba a ser menos.— Quiero correrme, Raphael…  
Buscó su mirada mientras gemía su nombre nuevamente. El rostro del demonio estaba encendido, y extasiado por aquella situación. Que su ángel pudiera ser tan lujurioso, era algo gratamente sorprendente.  
—Raphael, te lo ruego… —su ceño se contrajo levemente y mordió su labio cuando le rogó de aquella manera.  
El Arcángel salió de su trance por un momento, volviendo a la realidad al parpadear un par de veces. La forma en que se sentía, el poder contemplar las reacciones de Azirafell, verle excitado como nunca antes, que dijese su nombre, que le suplicase como lo estaba haciendo… Raphael sintió su corazón acelerarse y la excitación crecer en su propio cuerpo; se relamió los labios y sonrió con cierta adoración: le parecían divertidos aquellos comentarios provocativos que buscaban nada más y nada menos que molestarle, sabía que Fell hacía aquello precisamente para hacerle sentirse avergonzado, porque no se sentía como el controlador de la situación.  
—¿Quién sería yo… —Comenzó el de cabello cobrizo con un susurro y un suave suspiro a causa del roce en su propio miembro. Se deleitó con cada palabra y observó el rostro impaciente del demonio, para retirar su dedo con cuidado y plantar un tierno y húmedo beso en el glande del peligris, reposando sus labios con total disfrute y paciencia. —… si no prestase atención a tus dulces plegarias?  
Raphael alargó sus últimas palabras en un murmuro con cierta lujuria tras de sí, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban, admirando la figura temblorosa de aquel hombre frente a él. En un gesto rápido, envolvió con sus labios aquella necesitada erección y se movió con rapidez, utilizando su lengua para estimularle más especialmente, acompañando sus movimientos de cabeza hasta conseguir que se corriese una vez más.  
Las manos de Fell se aferraron a lo que tenía más cerca en el momento del orgasmo; una nuevamente al cabello de Raphael y la otra al reposabrazos del sofá. Cerró los ojos y emitió un gemido gutural, algo casi primitivo al sentir como terminaba entre los labios del pelirrojo. Ni siquiera se había percatado de unas leves lágrimas que asomaron en sus ojos al terminar.  
Apoyó su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, jadeando e intentando normalizar de nuevo su respiración. Intentaba enfocar su mirada en Raphael, aún aturdido y mordió su labio a la vez que soltaba su cabello para llevar su mano a sus muslos, dando unas palmaditas.

—Siéntate aquí… —le ordenó a Raphael con la voz entrecortada y esperó a los movimientos del pelirrojo.

El Arcángel observó sus movimientos con curiosidad y tragó saliva, pateando lejos sus propios pantalones, deslizandolos por el suelo con desinterés como su ropa interior. Raphael se aproximó a posar sus rodillas en aquel sillón y a sentarse sobre sus muslos, sin dejar de encararle en ningún momento.  
—¿Qué vas a… ? —Las palabras del de cabello cobrizo murieron al quedar en un susurro , embelesado por la mirada hambrienta del demonio. Su rostro cobró color y pasó un par de mechones claros nerviosamente tras su propia oreja, deslizando su mirada hacia un lado, pero rodeando el cuello de Azirafell con sus brazos con ternura.  
Lo hizo después de retirar su propia camisa del todo, dejando ver su cuerpo algo más fino, decorado con vello de su mismo color. Raphael dejó caer aquella camisa al suelo en silencio, observando una vez más los orbes azules profundos del búho; y se mordió el labio con suavidad, ansioso, aunque avergonzado, ante su propia erección que reclamaba atención entre tímidos temblores.  
—Debe ser incomodo… Y doloroso. —Susurró Azirafell echando una rápida mirada al miembro de Raphael que se rozaba tímidamente a su vientre y su propio miembro que allí reposaba.

Raphael asintió sin decir una palabra, aferrándose un poco más a sus hombros y bajando las pestañas. Le parecía desconcertante las emociones que se arremolinaban en su cabeza cuando se trataba del demonio; era capaz de molestarle y querer irritarle, al mismo tiempo que tratarle con todo el amor y la devoción del mundo. 

El peligris comenzó a acariciar sus piernas y se movió un poco para poder besar su cuello mientras subía sus manos hasta llegar a su trasero. Apretó sus dedos contra su piel, acariciando y masajeando sus glúteos mientras observaba el rostro, completamente ruborizado, del pelirrojo.

—Te has divertido conmigo y has hecho lo que has querido. Ahora mereces que te castigue, ángel. O tal vez, ¿es una recompensa para ti? —una sonrisa socarrona asomó en sus labios y chasqueó sus dedos, haciendo un pequeño milagro y humedecer sus dedos con lubricante.— Quiero que te corras, y lo harás… Pero no tocaré tu miembro, y te prohibo que te masturbes.  
Terminó por decir después de besar sus clavículas y alzó el rostro para ver la reacción de Raphael. Sus dedos tantearon su entrada e introdujo un dedo con cuidado, tanteando su interior, definitivamente concentrado en encontrar su próstata, aquel punto dulce que haría que se derritiera entre sus brazos.  
Raphael suspiró acalorado a causa de aquellos tentadores besos en la piel fina de su cuello y echó algo hacia atrás su cabeza dejándole espacio para trabajar. Tragó saliva ante aquellas palabras que le hicieron estremecer absolutamente, dejando escapar un suave gemido al contacto con su entrada. Deseaba a Fell más que nada, tal vez aquello sería una tortura de cierta manera pero debía admitir que se lo había buscado estimulando al demonio de aquella manera. No se arrepentía de nada; sin embargo, verle derretirse de tal manera le había hecho llegar al límite y temblar por su atención.  
—Eres un… —El Arcángel cortó sus palabras mordiendo su labio en una sonrisa algo irritada, sintiendo su rostro encenderse ¿Una recompensa? Sentía que iba a explotar. Aún así, quiso seguirle el juego, era su turno de acatar órdenes y así lo haría. —Está bien.  
Raphael murmuró sus palabras con un jadeo y se aproximó a sus labios, besandolos con cuidado, sin retirar su mirada, enmarcada bajo sus pestañas bajas, de la boca de aquel demonio.  
—Pero… Por favor, Fell. —Susurró aquello con toda la vergüenza viniendo de golpe. El de cabello cobrizo sintió su voz fundirse en un lloriqueo —Hazme terminar… Es doloroso.  
Azirafell cerró los ojos unos segundos, disfrutando de la voz de Raphael suplicandole y notando como se estremecía por completo. Era increíble como aquel ángel era capaz de hacerle sentir tales emociones. Y no solo era en aquel momento, siempre y desde que podía recordar; una mirada, alguna caricia inofensiva… Aquello le volvía loco. Y ahora lo tenía ahí, desnudo frente a él y reaccionando a sus caricias después de darle de sus mejores orgasmos.  
—Lo harás, cariño… —susurró Fell besando su rostro y nuevamente sus labios cuando introdujo un segundo dedo, con las intenciones de estimularle y prepararle para lo que venía.

Había dicho muy en serio que quería que terminase de aquella manera, podría llegar a ser una tortura, pero era tan excitante ver a Raphael retorcerse y estremecerse ante sus caricias, que aquello valía la pena. Sus dedos frotaban con lentitud aquel punto en el interior del pelirrojo, mientras mordía su labio inferior y esperaba oir aquellos dulces gemidos salir de entre sus labios.  
La voz del arcángel no tardó en escapar al sentir aquella estimulante sensación en su interior, que le hacía recorrer con oleadas de placer; se aferró a los hombros de Azirafell y gimió con algo más de fuerza al volver a notarlo. Raphael tembló sobre sus muslos y distinguió el color subiéndose a su rostro, el dolor de su erección a causa de la falta de atención se mezclaba deliciosamente con aquel placer que el demonio le proporcionaba de forma exquisita.  
—Se siente muy bien...— El de cabello cobrizo separó sus labios en aquel susurro y se relamió, pudiendo sentir sus ojos empañados levemente a causa del deleite. Trató de ocultar su semblante, refugiándose en el hueco del cuello de Fell, algo que aprovechó para dejar un pequeño beso en su mejilla con cierta timidez.  
—Disfruta, ángel… Solo sienteme a mi. 

Fell susurró en su oido aprovechando ahora aquella cercanía. Sus dedos incidían con dulzura en su interior, de manera constante sacando de lo más profundo de Raphael aquellos dulces gemidos. Podía notar su vientre húmedo y ya no sabía si era de sus propios fluidos o los del pelirrojo. Sentía de nuevo su miembro tenso y con ganas de moverse, incluso sus caderas se mecían pero no debía dejarse llevar, no en aquel momento de control. Giró su cabeza y besó su cabello, acercando sus labios a la oreja de Raphael, que mordisqueó con suavidad.  
Un gemido algo más alto escapó de los labios del Arcángel al contacto con su oreja, todos aquellos roces eran demasiado para él. Su respiración era pesada y su voz se escapaba sin permiso, podía sentir el sudor recorrer su piel y su erección palpitar dolorosamente, húmeda en anticipación. Raphael intentó mantener sus ojos abiertos, apoyando ahora su mejilla en el hombro de Azirafell, para así poder mirarle mientras sus dedos se enterraban un poco más en su piel. 

—Voy a correrme… — El de cabello cobrizo musitó sus palabras en un hilo débil de voz con cierta incredulidad, estaba a punto de correrse sin que ni siquiera hubiera rozado su miembro con sus dedos. Gimió el nombre del demonio y movió sus caderas inevitablemente, al son de sus movimientos, buscando algo de contacto desesperado. — Tócame, por favor. No podré soportarlo mucho más.  
—Si me lo pides con esa voz no puedo negarme. —susurró besando su cuello, notando como Raphael buscaba apoyo sobre su hombro.  
Sus dedos continuaban moviéndose con más intensidad, notando como le apretaba a su alrededor. Fell se relamió, pensando como se sentiría aquello alrededor de su miembro. La mano que mantenia sobre el muslo de Raphael, le acarició alcanzando su parte delantera y comenzando a masturbarle con la misma intensidad con la que le masajeaba.  
—Correte, Raphael. —susurró casi como una orden, moviendo el rostro por si era capaz de ver alguna de sus expresiones.  
El pelirrojo llevó sus manos a la nuca del contrario y suspiro contra sus labios, alejándose lo suficiente para ver sus ojos. Dejó salir un gemido más alto ante aquel contacto repentino. Realmente esperaba de todo menos que Azirafell le obedeciese y separó sus labios, en una expresión extasiada tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos, algo que le costaba al estar tan cerca del orgasmo.  
—Por las estrellas… Voy a… —Raphael arqueó un poco su espalda y se aferró al cuello del demonio, no queriendo separarse de él y sintiendo como se humedecía casi al completo al sentir las primeras estocadas en su miembro. Su mente quedó en blanco y terminó por cerrar sus ojos, gimiendo el nombre de aquel peligris en voz entrecortada, con aliento pesado. Se derramó entre los dedos de Fell de manera magnífica y su cuerpo tembló en felicidad, como reverberación del orgasmo; ni siquiera fue consciente de cómo había arañado levemente los hombros ajenos.  
Fell gruñó y se mordió el labio cuando notó sus dedos sobre su piel, arañandole y beso sus labios después de admirar cómo había alcanzado el clímax.  
—Bien hecho, Raphael… Pero no te relajes, esto no acabó. —lamió su mano para limpiar los fluidos sin apartar la vista de sus ojos dorados, -que le observaba con amor y admiración- y sacó sus dedos de su interior, aferrando ambas manos a sus nalgas.

Alzó con cuidado el cuerpo de Raphael, posicionando su miembro en su entrada, rozandola con suavidad, cosa que hizo que el peligris gimiera levemente. Aprovechó que le había alzado para besar su torso y alcanzar con sus labios sus pezones, lamiendolos y mordiendolos. Se ayudó con su mano e introdujo con cuidado su miembro, dejando que entrase poco a poco, casi por el propio peso de Raphael. Jadeó contra su piel pero no dejó de mimarlo de aquella forma.

La respiración del pelirrojo volvió a acelerarse al sentir al demonio invadirle, aún jadeante a causa de aquel orgasmo tan reciente. Tragó saliva y siguió la boca del peligris con su mirada, bajando las pestañas en una mirada embelesada, mientras un suave gemido escapaba al sentir aquel trazo que seguía por su pecho; rodeó el cuello de Azirafell y enterró sus dedos en aquellos rizos salvajes que tanto amaba, dejándose hacer. 

—Maldita sea, Fell. — Una risita cargada de aire huyó de los labios del arcángel, que gimió con deleite al distinguir que se había abierto paso en su interior por completo, uniéndolos con totalidad. Raphael utilizó sus manos para tomar las mejillas del peligris y alzar su rostro, que contempló con amor, aproximándolo al suyo propio y probando sus labios con hambre. — Vas a acabar conmigo.  
—No es una mala idea, si soy yo quien está a tu lado. —susurró Fell sobre sus labios antes de volver a apresarlos, ahogando un gemido en él.

La voz del arcángel fue dulce, enamoradiza, pero atravesada por temblor y jadeos; comenzó a mover sus caderas con lentitud, haciendo que la habitación comenzase a llenarse con el sonido del choque de ambas pieles, en un obsceno ritmo algo suave, para empezar.  
Raphael no dejaba de ser tierno aun con aquella voz entrecortada y temblando entre sus brazos, ni siquiera Fell era consciente de todo lo que le hacia sentir e incluso hacer. Sus acciones siempre habían estado guiadas por el arcángel sin que este se diese cuenta. El amor ciega.  
Allí, en la parte trasera de la tienda, solo se podían oir la fricción entre sus cuerpos. Los jadeos y gemidos de ambos que se entremezclaban en una espiral de emociones, hacían que Azirafell tuviese ganas de oír más, de sentir más. De ser codicioso con Raphael y que fuese eternamente suyo, más de lo que ya era en aquel momento.

—Ángel… —el peligris se relamió y mordió su labio con suavidad, ayudandose de sus manos para mover las caderas de Raphael y mover las suyas al mismo compás.— Hace 6000 años que no veo el cielo, pero debe ser como esto ahora mismo…  
Puedo asegurarte que el cielo no es tan divertido, amor mío— Suspiró el Arcángel contra sus labios, mientras sentía aquella suave mordida en su propio labio. Se aproximó a la boca de Fell para besarlos y morderlos igualmente, con hambre, sin detener sus caderas.  
—Eso es porque no lo compartes conmigo.—susurró sobre sus labios, correspondiendo al beso y dejarse morder por él.  
Los gemidos de Raphael se mezclaron con aquellos besos, así como los suspiros y gruñidos de Azirafell. Continuó moviendo las caderas, enterrando sus dedos en la piel del demonio, sintiendo el sudor recorrer su espalda. Fijó su mirada en la del peligris, con ojos suplicantes, en cierto modo.  
—Te sientes muy bien—Murmuró el de cabello cobrizo cerca de su rostro y besó su rostro por diferentes zonas de manera amorosa.  
Demasiado bien. —una leve sonrisa afloraba en su rostro mientras sentía aquellos besos.

Sus manos ascendieron por sus caderas, acariciando con mimo su espalda, mientras se acomodaba al respaldo del sofá y le pegaba más a él, sin dejar de dar pequeñas pero profundas embestidas. Su rostro se contraía a la vez que gemía y se aferraba al arcángel. Se aferró a su hombro, haciendo algo de presión cada vez que se movía y pudiera bajar incluso más de lo que ya lo hacía.  
Ambos cuerpos se mecían en perfecta coordinación, contrayéndose uno contra el otro de manera candente, pareciendo que buscaban mezclarse en uno solo. Cada estocada era una subida al cielo para Raphael, que sentía el placer recorrer su espina dorsal con velocidad. Sintió con una sonrisa aquellas caricias en su espalda y sin pensarlo mucho dejó que sus sentimientos afloraran, así como el calor en su pecho; cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente con la del demonio, sin embargo volvió a abrirlos con una mirada interrogante al notar una corriente de aire a sus espaldas y algo de luz.  
El de cabello cobrizo giró su faz y parpadeó un par de veces, sintiendo como palidecía al encontrarse con aquellos dos pares de alas desplegadas a su espalda. En un segundo su rostro se coloreó en vergüenza y balbuceó algunas palabras. 

—Mierda — Aunque se cubrió los labios ante la maldición, sonrió nerviosamente al peligris. —Lo siento. La intensidad del momento.  
Fell paró por segundos, completamente embelesado por aquello. Además de lo extraño que era oír maldiciones de la boca del arcángel, se había quedado completamente mudo al ver nuevamente sus alas. Su miembro tembló en el interior de Raphael, reclamando de nuevo aquella fricción pero en aquel momento solo podía mirarle y adorarle. Pasó sus dedos con cuidado por sus alas, acariciandolas con suavidad y con el mayor cuidado que podía tener.  
El Arcángel dejó escapar un suave suspiro cálido ante el tacto de las yemas de los dedos del demonio contra las plumas de sus alas, sensibles.  
—Hacía siglos que no las veía… ¿Conseguiste plumas nuevas? —murmuró volviendo la vista hasta sus ojos y le dejó un corto beso en sus labios bajando nuevamente sus manos hasta sus caderas, incorporándose en el sofá y comenzar de nuevo las embestidas. Terminaría por admirarlas más tarde.

Azirafell besó su mentón, bajando por su cuello que besó y mordió con suavidad hasta llegar a su hombro. Dejó suaves mordiscos mientras continuaba moviendose, notando leves estremecimientos al notar que pronto volvería a llegar al orgasmo.

Raphael tragó saliva y mordió su labio con algo de fuerza al sentir de nuevo aquellos movimientos, tratando de recoger aquellas alas un poco, para mayor comodidad. Gimió con cada golpe y arañó levemente la espalda de Azirafell sin ser consciente de ello, no queriendo alejarse de su cuerpo. El de cabello cobrizo separó un poco más sus propias piernas y las enredó a la cadera del peligris, acercándose aún más si aquello era posible.  
—Las plumas viejas mueren y crecen nuevas —Se aseguró de responder aunque fuese con un hilo de voz, débil; y bajó sus pestañas sin despegar su mirada dorada del semblante de Fell, admirando cada rasgo. Gimió algo más alto a causa de una embestida especialmente fuerte y se acercó al oído del demonio, a morderlo con suavidad. — Deberías saber ese tipo de cosas.  
—Claro que lo se… Pero hace siglos que no recibo plumas por buenas acciones, como sucede contigo.—Fell se mordió el labio mientras hablaba al sentir el mordisco en su oreja.

Raphael gruñó de placer y deslizó su propia mano hacia su miembro, que volvía a doler, tembloroso a causa de la excitación; lo acarició con cuidado, ciertamente avergonzado —a pesar de las circunstancias— de hacer aquello frente a Azirafell.  
—Me disculpo por esto —gimió con timidez, comenzando a simular estocadas en su propio miembro a la par que aquellas embestidas le enloquecian, dejó escapar sus quejidos con cierta culpabilidad. Como Arcángel, no le parecía lo más decente ser visto en ese tipo de situaciones, pero el placer era demasiado y no podía soportar el leve dolor. Raphael cerró los ojos y mordió su labio de nuevo en una expresión lastimosa.—No puedo detenerme. 

Los ojos de Azirafell bajaron al no entender a qué se refería Raphael en primera instancia, y verle tocarse a sí mismo, era algo casi inimaginable. Si alguna conexión neuronal de Azirafell funcionaba hasta aquel momento, acababa de irse completamente.  
—Discúlpate por lo que quieras, pero no por esto. —gruñó con suavidad, completamente excitado, más de lo que ya se encontraba y movió sus caderas para que las embestidas fueran más profundas.— Me voy a correr, ángel…  
Su ceño se contrajo mientras mordía nuevamente la piel de Raphael, acariciando su cadera con una mano, mientras se ayudaba con la otra para moverse con mayor facilidad.  
—Yo también… —murmuró el pelirrojo, acelerando su propio ritmo y contribuyendo en el del demonio.  
Pudo sentir cómo se convertía en un desastre de gemidos y jadeos, de rubor y sudor. Se estremeció al sentir la mordida en su piel y se sacudió, enterrando los dedos en la espalda de Fell. Raphael se apresuró en unir sus labios fogosamente, guiando el rostro del peligris con una de sus manos, agarrando su menton con sutileza.  
Con un par de estocadas finales y gemido ahogado contra los labios ajenos, el Arcángel se derramó en su propia mano y tembló, llegando al orgasmo indiscutiblemente. Un par de lágrimas escaparon incluso de sus ojos a causa de la fuerza de aquellas sensaciones.  
Fell mordía la piel del pelirrojo hasta que sus manos le apartaron y le guiaron hasta sus labios, donde ahogó su gemido al culminar en su interior, estremeciéndose por completo mientras sus manos acariciaban su sensible cuerpo.  
—Mi precioso ángel… —susurró apresando sus labios con los dientes con suavidad, notando los espasmos de su propio cuerpo después del orgasmo.  
El peligris jadeó intentando recuperar el aliento y aprovechó la cercanía para besar el rostro de Raphael, cortos besos por todas y cada una de sus facciones. Sus manos subieron y acariciaron nuevamente sus sensibles alas con cuidado.

El Arcángel besó sus labios con amor y le rodeó con sus brazos, enmarcando su cuello; le abrazó con ternura, sintiendo cómo ambos cuerpos temblaban por unos instantes después de aquel éxtasis. Una sonrisa tomó sus labios ante la sensación de aquellas grandes y gentiles manos alrededor de su cuerpo e incluso sus alas, que también acunaron al demonio inconscientemente.  
—Soy muy feliz en este momento. —Admitió el de semblante pecoso con un suspiro suave y cerrando los ojos por completo, sólo para hundirse en aquel preciado momento. —Cada día que he pasado contigo te he amado. Desde el Edén.  
Las últimas palabras de Raphael fueron sinceras, casi tan necesarias para él como para Fell. El de cabello cobrizo había intentando ignorar aquellos sentimientos que le habían invadido desde el primer momento. Pero simplemente no pudo. Pertenecía a aquel lugar; es donde siempre debió estar.  
Fell se acurrucó junto a su cuerpo cuando sintió que le rodeaba con sus alas y una sonrisa inundó su rostro. Se separó un poco para poder buscar su mirada, oyendo aquellas palabras que tan importantes eran para aquel demonio. Sobretodo oirlas por fin de sus labios y que no fuese alguna alucinación, sueño, o su otro yo.  
—Nos lo callamos demasiados años… Pero, gracias por haber estado siempre a mi lado, Raphael. No se que hubiera hecho, o quien hubiera sido si tu no hubieses estado siempre ahí. —sus mejillas enrojecieron ante aquel acto de sinceridad  
El de cabello cobrizo sintió el color igualmente tomar su rostro pero llevó sus manos al rostro de Azirafell, acariciandolo con dulzura y contemplando su mirada profunda de igual manera. No pudo pensar en una manera más real de demostrar sus sentimientos que acercándose a dejar un beso en sus labios una vez más, disfrutando cada instante.  
Honestamente, tampoco sé si hubiese sido el mismo sin ti y tus horribles consejos. —Raphael apoyó su frente contra la del peligris y acarició su cabello rizado con mimo.  
Ambos seres etéreos permanecieron en aquella postura acogedora algo más de tiempo, hasta que decidieran limpiar milagrosamente todo aquel desastre. Por el momento, podía esperar. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo y ya lo habían desperdiciado lo suficiente.


End file.
